deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker Vs Roman Torchwick
Description Batman Vs RWBY! Two Charismatic Crime-Lords with unconventional weaponry clash today! Can Roman put down the world's most dangerous clown, or will he die laughing? Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Oh man, I'm excited for this one! Today we've got one of the biggest slime-balls ever going up against someone I know he's gonna regret fighting! Guts: Crime is a way to make chaos, and get anything you want the easy way. And the freaks today symbolize this. The Joker, Batman's Psychotic Criminal Mind. Yang Xiao Long: And Roman Torchwick, Vale's premium crime lord and associate of Cinder Fall. I'm Yang and he's Guts, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! The Joker Guts: Throughout Gotham City, there exists one man capable of striking fear into the hearts of any he comes across. Wearing a smile, decked out in dozens of weapons, this man kills with no remorse, all while laughing. His name is, The Joker. Yang Xiao Long: and man, if this guy isn't the freakiest man in the world! No one knows where he came from! Not even Joker knows! Was he a Crime Boss? A Thief? A Down on His Luck guy? The Question is way out there. Guts: Regardless, The Joker proved himself to be the most dangerous villain in the entire city. His mind alone can come up with strategies and plans to destroy thousands of people, and poison an entire team of individuals who can destroy planets. Yang Xiao Long: And that's forgetting about his more destructive Weaponry! Joker's a huge fan of Pistols, Tommy Guns, and chattering teeth that chew you to pieces! Others include things like Knives, Crowbars, Baseball Bats, and his famous Joker Venom! ''' Guts: The Joker Venom acts as a ghost, sweeping over crowds of living indivudals and making them laugh to death by choking and suffocating. '''Yang Xiao Long: But that's not the only liquid Joker has on him! Introducing, Titan! Titan is like Venom, which is like Steroids times a million. With it, Joker can become a super strong, much more durable form of himself called Titan Joker! But it absolutely destroys his body during use... Guts: And while strong, Titan Joker can still be defeated by enough powerful blows to knock him unconscious. Yang Xiao Long: And let's not forget about The Joker-Mobile! Designed to rival the Bat-Mobile, the Joker Mobile was built more for Transport rather than combat. Although there was a version of it in The Arkham Games, That wasn't exactly used for anything ever and was merely a hallucination. The one we're using is the Comic Version! Guts: Armed with high speed, and Rear-Mounted machine guns, Joker has proven to be very deadly when using this vehicle as well. Yang Xiao Long: Jeez, this guy's like, the best worst clown ever. He's also got Deadly Joy Buzzers, Throwing Cards that slice people to pieces, and tricks that include tossing fire hydrants! Also a fun fact, he's pretty good in Hand To Hand! Hell, he's even got a pain tolerance high enough to keep fighting after serious wounds. Guts: Joker is a master of playing opponents right into his hands, and taking care of them in single moves. He's defeated Wonder Woman with a sleight of hand, nearly killed the entire Bat Clan and has even surpassed Superman thanks to simple tricks. Yang Xiao Long: Really, don't mess with this guy. It's a...BAD idea, dude...just...don't do it. Even if he is just a human, with human weaknesses, and that his manipulation tactics require a bit of prep. Yeah, most of his biggest feats are thanks to prep time, like The Batman. Just saying! Roman Torchwick Guts: Throughout the country of Vale, there exists no criminal as notorious as Roman Torchwick. Yang Xiao Long: Oh man, am I excited for this one! Roman is a master Dust Thief with a gang of criminals that could be lined up for miles! And hey, he's actually pretty dangerous. Guts: With his charismatic nature and skills, Roman managed to become a member of Cinder Fall's gang of criminals, and turn the entire community of Human Hating White Fang into his allies with just a single speech of motivation. Yang Xiao Long: Roman wields the Melodic Cugel, a Cane that can swith into a gun! It's actually pretty awesome. It can fend off Bladed Weapons and Shotguns, fire two different kinds of explosive rounds, be used as a grappling hook, fire repeated Dust Rounds, and can be used as an accurate rifle! Damn! Guts: Red Dust decimates an opponent, forcing them backwards with whatever weight it may have, while Purple dust works like a bomb. Yang Xiao Long: Roman practices Baritsu, a style specifically designed for his Cane. He's skilled enough to hold his own against Hunters in training like Blake and Sun, although he was defeated by both inevitably. ''' Guts: But that's not the only thing he has equipped. There's the Atlesian Paladin Mech Suit. '''Yang Xiao Long: Oh yeah...this thing is a NIGHTMARE. With Rockets, Lasers, and the fact that it doesn't wanna just die, it nearly put down me and my entire team in a few moves. heck, it can punch people through entire stone pillars! That people was me. Guts: He's accurate enough to hit fast moving targets like Ruby, and a small dust crystal, and thanks to Aura, he can tank blasts that would kill any normal human. Like blasts that destroy metal, slashes, a robot collapsing on him, and a point blank explosion. Yang Xiao Long: Oh but he's got a ton of weaknesses. Like the tendency to underestimate opponents, be easily angered, and taunt opponents into rages. His Paladin CAN go down after several good and powerul hits, and his Aura is on a limit and needs to be recharged. Oh and he has a weakness to Grimm with an appetite.~ Heheheh. Guts: Regardless, don't step into battle unprepared against this master thief. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Yang Xiao Long: Before we get into our battle, let's give a big thanks to the people who actually took time to read this! And be on the lookout for Cinder Fall Vs The Meta, soon! Now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! Gotham City The Streets were ablaze with Police Sirens, Red and Blue Lights, and heavy amounts of Gunfire. Several city blocks were currently occupied, as the GCPD battled against a team of men armed with Military Grade weaponry, and different variations of Clown Masks. Each City Block was surrounding one of the larger buildings in Gotham, a generic bank. The Police were fighting to get into the building, while the Joker Gang was fighting to keep them out. We flash up to a shot from inside the tower. An entire floor of Office Workers was rolling around on the floor, maniacally laughing as their faces contorted into a grin much too hideous to be real. The air was green, covered by a gas which more than likely the source for the Office Worker’s horrible demise. When their laughter died out, another man…no, Creature’s laugh began to fill the room. Followed by several other Clown-Mask wearing men, a man in a purple suit let out a hearty, malicious, and all around terrific evil laugh. His skin was pale white, which accented his ruby red lips that surrounded his outrageously large smile. “Well, wasn’t that just beautiful?” he finally asked, stepping up onto a table and completely surveying the room, spinning around dramatically to completely admire his work. And yes, what other psychotic person would do this… then The Joker. “Timmy-boy, did you see it? The Blankness of their eyes?” He said, calling out to one of his henchmen. "U-Uh, yeah boss! It's real funny!" Tim called back, feeling himself on edge thanks to all the dead bodies. Joker then laughed again, "Well if you see this, then you're not doing what I told you to do! Get that safe open, or your Grandpa in Philly is gonna get a little face removal!" The Clown called to Tim, shoving a dead body out of a chair and sitting on it, comedically spinning around while listening to the sounds of screaming and gunfire outside. It was music to his ears. That is, until an explosion rang throughout the room, and several of Joker's men went flying. The Clown Prince of Crime whipped his head to look over at the boom, outrage visibly on his face. "Who in the name of-?!" Joker said, stepping up onto his feet, and holding the pistol at it his side. Somehow he knew that this wasn't The Batman he was fascinated with. It wasn't his style. "Hello, Hello, Hello! Now, who thought they could rob my bank?" a man said, strolling into the room cockily, followed by an entourage of Well-Dressed men in black suits and red sunglasses. Joker let the smile return to his face. "YOUR bank? I think you might be mistaken, Bowler Hat Man. I was here first, so I have dibs." Joker said, devolving into a spot of laughter. Roman Torchwick twirled his cane around, smirking at the Jester of Genocide. "Ah, but only the more deserving one should take the prize right? Someone who isn't a literal clown with a team of thugs in a mask." At the insult, Joker's men growled and opened fire on Roman. Quickly, the Torchwick Gang scattered, and Roman popped up, spinning around with enough speed to throw chairs around the room. Every time he saw a thug, he opened fire on them, Red Flares zipping everywhere and completely disintegrating the men into ash. Joker only laughed more, whipping a Walkie Talkie from his jacket and calling, "Alejandro! Please send some back up to take care of some stragglers, will you? I've got some business to take care of...." Joker said darkly, reaching into his jacket again and pulling out an enormous pistol. He aimed at Roman, both crime lords prepared to battle... When the window broke, and a certain Bat crashed through, ready to battle as well. "Both of you are going away for a long time," Batman promised, getting out a Batarang. Before Joker could speak, Roman scoffed. "Neo! Take care of this freak," he commanded. Batman had to steel his nerves, and he looked to the side as he noticed the pair of glowing Pink and Brown eyes staring at him from the corner before a loud THWACK ''' rang out throughout the room, and Batman was sent flying across the entire room and out the window, down to the city streets below. Joker's eyes widened in delight, before he broke into his own loud laugh, yet again. "Okay! If that isn't the funniest thing-heh, I've seen all day..." Joker said to himself, taking a moment to recover, "Alright...let's dance, bucko!" '''FIGHT! Both combatants fired off their respective rounds at one another, the projectiles slamming into each other and causing a massive explosion that shoved the tables around it to the side. Joker continued to fire off multiple rounds, while Roman casually stood there, smacking the bullets out of the air with the end of his cane. "Really? That's all you've got?" Roman said, unimpressed. Joker ran out of bullets, and Roman decided it was his turn to show off what he had. He flipped the cane into the Gun Mode, switching the Dust Rounds to Purple before firing them off in multiple different directions. They all landed around Joker before they all exploded. Joker had seen it coming, however, and he had been running forward, avoiding the explosions with his simple running skills. He jumped into the air, pulling a crowbar out from nowhere and leaping in, to attack. Roman saw him coming and deflected with his weapon, momentarily clashing with him before Roman used his leverage and Joker's lack of, to push Joker backwards.Joker landed relatively fine before he launched forward again, and the two engaged in a sword fight, of sorts. Cugel against Crowbar and it was intense...before Roman swung upwards, knocking Joker out of his defense before kicking him in the chest, and sending him sprawling him backwards. "How very impressive, clowny," Roman said sarcastically, raising his cane up to Joker's direction, "Any last words?" he asked arrogantly. Joker chuckled at the Dust Thief, "Yeah, I do...pick a card!" Joker suddenly stood up, shooting a round of Razor Playing cards at Roman. Roman growled as they rammed into him, being thrown off by his Aura, but still hurting. Roman fired off multiple rounds of Red Flares, which completely missed their target and only made the floor they were on began to creak and slowly start collapsing. The floor fell on one side, tilting every dead body, broken furniture piece, and our two combatants, down to the outside world below. Roman and Joker fought as they fell, swinging punches and canes at each other. But their falling match didn't last long, as they suddenly crashed in through the roof of a next-door building. Both hit the ground pretty hard, and it took them both a moment to get up. Roman grunted, stepping to his feet and picking up The Melodic Cugel. "Alright Bozo...so you're a little tougher than I thought," Roman commented, brushing off his white jacket and looking towards his foe. Joker giggled, coughing up a bit of blood as he stepped up into his own stance, whipping a knife out of his jacket. "Well Wise-Guy, who do you think I am, some kind of clown?" Joker chuckled while twirling the blade in his hand. Both prepared to settle the score... when the sound of cops jamming on the door sounded throughout the room. Both Crime Prince's growled, and looked for a way out....before seeing 2 very interesting vehicles on either side. "Why is an Atlesian Paladin here of all places?!" Roman questioned, clearly confused. "My ride! Perfect!" Joker smiled, rushing towards the famed car. As both criminals mounted their vehicles, Joker turned back towards Roman, calling out, "Hey bucko! How about a smile on that face?" Joker called. He reached into his jacket, pulling out a can of his famous Smile-X and popping it open, throwing it right at Roman's location. The Cane-Wielding Criminal scowled, and slipped all the way into the cockpit of the vehicle, believing he'd be okay. When the green smoke didn't get into the car, Roman smiled and powered on his new toy, all the blinking lights, and buttons filling him with a sense of happiness that only scum like him would be happy with. But at the sight of Joker straight up plowing his car through the main entrance and driving away, he growled. He couldn't let this punk get away so easily! "Get back here, Pennyworth!" he insulted, fully powering the suit before beginning to dash forward, bursting right through the wall and beginning to chase after the famous Serial Killer Clown. It was a tight race, as Joker maneuvered out of the way of passing cars...while Roman just straight up barrelled through them, upturning them and causing them to turn into nothing more than totaled scrap metal. Joker looked out his rear-view mirror to see The Bot rushing up behind him, and he merely chuckled. "Alright, my sweet naive little bank robber...let's get wild!" Joker declared, giggling as he slammed a few buttons on his dashboard. When the Rear Mountain machine guns burst up and out of nowhere, he only began to laugh louder. Roman raised the Mech's arm in front of him to halt the oncoming burst of heavy fire. Roman began to chuckle too, and he made the mech go faster and faster until he was right on top of Joker. "Now I've got you, ya little pest..." Roman said darkly, reaching a mechanical arm outwards to grab the Joker Mobile by its Machine Guns. With a loud shrieking noise, The Paladin ripped them right off. The force of the swing and release was too much for the vehicle to take, and Joker's car began to spiral out of control, before finally slamming into a fire hydrant. The Fire Hydrant was sturdy enough to stop the Crazed Clown Car, and not only did the face on it completely mush up into an unrecognizable mess, Joker actually flew right out the window. Joker let out a shout as he somersaulted on the pavement, but he got over it when he finally came to a stop. "Ugh...really? This again?" Joker asked The Reader, "This is Me Vs That Wannabe clown all over again..." With effort, Joker got up to his feet, looking up to face the one and only Roman, in his Mech Suited glory. "I've got you right where I want you, Clown! Say goodbye to your life." Roman said, priming the Vehicle's main rockets. Joker looked around for something to use, trying to come up with a plan, a weapon to use, something, anything... "Enjoy your trip to hell, you son of a-" Roman slammed the Fire Button. Every weapon that the mech had exploded to life, spilling out from everywhere and tearing up the entire city block. Buildings were shattered, cars exploded, people screamed...and in the middle of it all, you could hear the insane laughter of a clown with a mysterious past. However, the laughter began to distort, growing deeper and louder with every breath. Roman's eyes widened, and he watched in surprise as a much more muscular figure began to rise from the flames, clothes ripped and singed. Titan Joker '' had stepped into play. "So, Simon The Digger! Care to finally test what that hunk of junk can do against all muscle?" Titan Joker laughed, waving his hands and stepping into a fighting stance. Roman wanted to puke at the sight of Joker's new terrifying form...but he recovered, standing up at the full height of his Paladin and staring down at the Now-Ripped Clown. Without another world, Roman punched forward rocketing his full fist towards Joker. The Titan rolled to the side, grabbing ahold of Romans Mech's exposed arm and throwing him forward, making his attack miss. Taking this opportunity, Joker leaped onto the back of the Paladin and began to wail on it with malicious and almost sadistic movements. Roman's systems began to blare at the sign of damage, and he could only slam a few more systems down on his dashboard and calling for more missiles. Out of the back, a missile appeared, popping out of the slot in the back. Joker blinked at it. "Okay...that's funny." '''BOOM!!!' Joker shouted several swears as the missile sent him to the sky, before falling down in a heap. Roman grinned as he admired his work. He stomped forward, raising his foot up and pressing it down on the Clown's wait. Heavy amounts of pressure were applied to Joker's muscular abdomen. The Brute could only cough up blood and try to throw Roman off. "Enough of this! Die already!" Roman growled, raising a metallic fist and punching downwards. The first hit drew mass amounts of blood, so imagine what the next punch did. Despite the pain, Joker continued to taunt at Vale's Most Wanted Man. "You hit like a girl..!" THWACK!! "You call," cue a minor coughing fit, "that a punch?" THWACK THWACK!!! "Ha...Ha..." BOOM!!! Roman had finally raised both fists up and slammed them down onto Titan Joker's face. Blood and bone matter exploded everywhere in a fine paste, which almost made Roman puke in his own suit. "Ah jeez...and this thing was so clean too." He groaned. The Bowler Hat Wearing criminal stepped out of the suit and caught his breath, "Neo! Come on, we're leaving. This town is filled with Freaks." Appearing in a flash, the Umbrella Wielding woman smirked beneath a certain Bat-Shaped Cowl that looked as though it had been violently hacked off of whatever was holding it. The Mute skipped up to Roman, and all the Criminal could do was scoff at her attire. "Really Neo? A trophy? That's so tacky..." KO! Results A beaten and bloody Batman, without his cowl, can be seen struggling to stand and make it back to Batmobile... Yang Xiao Long: No no no no no! C'mon, how the heck did Roman win? It's rigged! Guts: Aside from being slightly stronger, much faster, more durable, and having a style that countered most of Joker's usual strategies, Roman was also unlikely to be played for a fool by The Joker. Yang Xiao Long: I hate to say it, but that's pretty true. It's not very likely that Joker could actually catch and put Roman down with any of his equipment, as everything Joker has to throw at him, Roman has a counter for. Giant pistol? Melodic Cudgel carries stronger ammo and firepower than that. Tommy Gun? Higher reactions and speed. Joker Venom? Guts: There's the fact that in almost every encounter with Roman in the series, the Crime Boss has stayed farther away from all the action, and would probably even STAY there, if it hadn't been for the more agile members of the Heroes getting in close. It's not unlikely that someone far slower and inferior in combat like The Joker would be getting anywhere close. Yang Xiao Long: The Joker may have survived a Multi City Block level explosion, but that was LOW multi city block. Roman can survive far stronger attacks, and keep up with those who are putting it out. Do we even need to explain why Titan Joker and The Joker Mobile are inferior to The Atlesian Paladin? It LITERALLY stomps him! Literally! I'm not kidding! Guts: In the end, Joker could not hope to keep up with Roman. Yang Xiao Long: I guess Joker was...BEATEN, to the punch! Got'em! The winner is Roman Torchwick. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'RWBY Vs DC Comics' themed Death Battle Category:'RWBY Vs Batman' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles